Kingdom of the Jolly
The Kingdom of the Jolly '(よいどれの国, ''Yoi dore no kuni), sometimes referred to as the '''Jolly Kingdom,' '''is the second or third kingdom that Corobo explores, and is ruled by King Duvroc. It is located between Alpoko and Bony Tunnel Entrance near the southwest of The World, and is a kingdom that does nothing but party. Onii inhabit the Kingdom of the Jolly, often drunk, and throw explosive beer bottles at Corobo and his Royal Guard. The Kingdom is a giant beer garden, with mats and newspapers littering the ground, streetlights, cherry blossoms, spilt beer, beer crates, and trash cans that Corobo's citizens can rummage through. It appears to be themed after Japan, with Cherry Blossoms, ''Noh music, and Duvroc speaking some Japanese in his Henteko Speech. Upon Corobo's first visit, it will be nighttime. The entrance is blocked by a row of Moonflowers, and after defeating these, he must construct the Jolly Bridge over Firefly Lake to access the main area of the Kingdom. This bridge has a Hot Spring nearby, and an Onii on a cliff throwing Molotov cocktails at Corobo and company. Furthermore, an Yvonne jumps out of the lake and attacks while the bridge is being built. Once past the bridge, Corobo arrives in a small beer garden which precedes the center of the kingdom, and he is attacked by two pairs of Onii. An Art piece is found in a trash can here. In the center itself is King Duvroc's Party Spot, a large fenced-off garden where the Giant Cherry Blossom stands. Once Duvroc is defeated, his party spot becomes the King's Natural Reserve, where he will be seen drinking alone and craving soup. His spot now contains a Wonder Spot and another Art piece. Furthermore, a gate behind the Giant Cherry Blossom opens onto Soldier Town, and another gate opens to the southern half of the Kingdom of the Jolly, where another Art piece can be found in a trash can. Heading south from here leads to the northern fields of Sunflower Plains which can only be accessed this way, and heading east is an area containing the Marble Dragon and a Flying Machine part. This eastern area will only open if Corobo has accepted the God Booze quest, and is guarded by three Onii. A crack in the ground under the Dragon's feet contains various types of Onii and an Art piece. The Jolly Kingdom's music plays during Space Travel. During the Final Boss, if the End of the World reaches 70%, the Giant Cherry Blossom will be uprooted. UMA * Onii * Oniion Ring * Onii Hopper (during Duvroc fight, emerges from hole) * Onii Man (during Duvroc fight, emerges from hole) * Yvonne * Moonflower * Marble Dragon Quests * 1 Treasure (Legendary Spear) * 4 Art pieces * 1 Wonder Spot * 1 Crashed UFO (Chicken) * 1 Flying Machine part Etymology Names in other languages "Kingdom of the Jolly" may be a mistranslation, as the terms for "feel-good" and "drunkard" are similar in Japanese. This would explain why every other language refers to drunkenness instead of being jolly. The French name of this Kingdom is a pun on "Beverly Hills", a city in Los Angeles, California. Trivia * The music in Jolly Kingdom is not a specific piece of music, instead being done in the style of Noh, a genre of classical music originating from 14th century Japan. * The Jolly Kingdom's music is treated as a series of Sound Effects in the game's programming, as it will always load even if other music is playing via Out-of-Bounds glitches. Gallery King's Natural Reserve WS.png|A Wonder Spot picture of the giant cherry tree Flying Machine Part Location (Oil).png|Part of the kingdom seen on a Flying Machine clue Duvroc_Arena_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Duvroc's Arena Jolly_Kingdom_Daytime_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of the Jolly Kingdom in the day Little King's Story Soundtrack--Jolly Kingdom Jolly_kingdom_map.png|Kingdom of the Jolly's location on the map Category:Kingdoms __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations